


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop ( a 100 word story)

by dldwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldwrites/pseuds/dldwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry spies Iris at CC Jitters and overcomes his nerves to talk to her. (Based on scenes from the season 3 sizzle reel at SDCC 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop ( a 100 word story)

Barry’s heart thudded in his chest. 

Three months he’d waited to approach Iris. Now she stood within arm’s reach, paying for her coffee. 

He could easily strike up a conversation. According to his parents, they’d known each other throughout school. Not to mention, he still worked alongside Joe in this timeline. 

Barry sighed, wringing his hands in nervous anticipation. 

Finally, he spoke. 

“Still ordering the Americano with an extra shot?” he asked, offering Iris a smile. 

“Don’t forget my heavy cronut.” She turned around, grinning. “How’s it going, Barry?” 

“Good,” he said, relief flooding his senses. 

For there was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. But thanks to everyone who has left kudos or a comment. I truly enjoy seeing the kudos and responding to the comments. I promise to post something longer next time. I just couldn't resist this 100 word story. Hope you all like it!
> 
> Title's a bit cliche, but if the shoe fits, right? Plus, I happen to really love this song by Landon Pigg. Give it a listen, if you haven't already. 
> 
> Also, this story totally has the potential for more parts. So look out. :)


End file.
